The Sovereign of Silence
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: There are those that hunts vampires, and there are those that hunts the monsters born from since ancient times. It is the duty of the 'King' to purge the evil,and to be forgotten. Kaname has more secrets then his own it seems.
1. The beginning

**I've never done a Vampire Knight fiction. And quite frankly I'm not sure how it will come out. I've been baffled by dreams of doing this, maybe a greater force is telling me to 'do it, just do it', and it is not from my Nike shoes either. And well, I'll give it a try, I'm use to flames, I could care less what others think. I write to enjoy myself, and for others that might. And therefore, this is for you people that enjoy a good story.**

**Many stories have inspired me to make this mix. Three for certain.**

**Scarlet Moon does not own Vampire Knight, though she wishes she can have some nappy time with Shiki-kun. (fufufu, he looks so snuggable.) **

**[Beware of some spoilers; some event took place in chapter 61 of Vampire Knight.]**

**All rights belongs to Matsuri Hino. (If only she can continue the series in the anime as well, even if it's been butchered a bit.)**

**~000000000000000000000~**

**The Sovereign of Silence**

"**After centuries of waiting.**

**Trapped in perpetual darkness,**

**The darklings will hunt once again."**

**By Scarlet Moon**

_**Prologue**_

**~Birth~**

"Uwaaah! Uwaaah!" The sound of a wailing infant echoed in the nursery room.

"Meet your new baby brother Juuri." An elegant woman lifted her first child up, a 3 year old little girl peered over the crib at the wailing infant. Her little nose wriggled, and her bright red eyes narrowed at the noise he was making.

"Noisy mama. Noisy." She looked with disdain at the infant. Now wrinkling her nose even more, "Stinky! Stinky mama! He pooed! Bad baby!" Wiggling her chubby fingers at the infant. "Next time, potty baby, use potty."

The young woman laughed, "Oh Juuri, Kaname is still a baby. He can't use the potty yet. That's what diapers are for. But. He sure is stinky isn't he?" She looked at her daughter, who whole heartedly agreed with her mother. Then she smiled. "Let's get daddy to clean him up?" The girl giggled in delight.

"Poor daddy. Clean stinky poopy baby." The little girl covered her mouth with her hands, like a little lady should.

"Yes, poor daddy." The woman laughed as her husband just entered the nursery room

"Hmm? What has gotten my two favorite girls to be giggling so loudly?" The young man questioned, nearing the crib. His nose wrinkled, then eyed the two, knowing just exactly they were planning. "Oh, you two are just evil."

"There, there now Haruka. I did Juuri's, I think it's only fair you do Kaname's. Isn't that right dear?" She gave her husband a murderous glare. As if forcing him to say no.

He only sweat-dropped, knowing he lost this round anyway. "Oh, Kaname, what have you been eating?"

The infant only stared up at the man looking up at him with intent red eyes. Seeming to frown at them at their lack of sincerity to clean him off this infernal mess mashing up at his sore tooshy.

"Alright, alright, no need to give me that grim look little man. I'm on it, I'm on it." The man sighed out as he picked up his son, a hand length away towards the changing station.

**~Death of a Prince, Return of a King~**

"No! He's took him! Haruka! He took our child!" A frantic Juuri ran out of the nursery, tears streaming her face.

"Quickly! To the mausoleum! He must be there!" Haruka lifted of his chair, putting his daughter down on the sofa as he quickly ran for the entrance of the underground door. "Be a good little princess and stay here Juuri, mother and I will be right back." The little girl nodded her head obediently, sensing something was not right for her parents to be so frantic. Hugging her teddy closely to herself she watched with wide eyes as her parents disappeared behind the door.

The wailings of a child stopped, and the fresh smell of fallen blood filled up the elegantly decorated room. A coffin is exposed half open. And a man with one red and one blue eyes bended over it, a bloody blanket in his arm.

'It's such an irony that this baby was named Kaname like you. That's what got me started thinking this, rather than devour this little baby in haste. I thought it would be far better to do this, using it to bring you back to life so I can devour you instead, and earn more power this way. What do you say of it, oh ancestor of my Kuran clan?"

**~A year later~**

"Over here Kana-chan. Over here. Come to big sister Juuri! You can do it. Your almost there! Almost there!"

The one year old boy was steadily walking towards his elder sister. His short little legs refusing to go straight ahead of him. His face, red from concentration, he worked his feet one at a time, one in front of the other, one two, one two. Till he was near his goal. With a squeal of delight, he plunged forward towards his sister. Hugging her with his short arms.

"That's my little brother!" The young girl squealed.

The parents watched over their two children from the doorway, leaning against each other.

"It's not fair, Haruka, she's our daughter, first Kaname, now her? Why must our children suffer so? Are we, is the Kuran clan truly cursed?" The mother wept on her husband's shoulder. "All I wanted for our children was to live a happy and a good life. Is that too much to ask?"

Haruka hugged his wife close. "I don't know Juuri, I don't know, but I'm sure fate will work its way out for our children. We made it, didn't we? Our children are strong; I believe they will make it through to."

"How much longer do we have Haruka?"

"They will come for her on her eight birthday." Holding his wife tighter, he willed the pain in his chest to ease, but it did not go away so easily.

"Then let's enjoy what we have left then, together Haruka."

"Yes, let's." Haruka agreed.

**~Eternal Devotion~**

Four children ranging from ages nine and ten gathered around the birthday girl, who is about to turn eight today.

"Juuri-sama, no, your majesty. We all have discussed this long ago. With your father and mother, Haruka and Juuri-sama. We shall go with you on your eternal journey." A young girl kneeled down to towards the birthday girl. Her blond hair held many braids, all pulled up in a messy ponytail, and green eyes shone with sincerity as she looked up at the girl.

Next a strawberry blonde boy with golden eyes kneeled down as well. "We will do our utmost to protect you, your majesty."

A young brunette girl with teal eyes kneeled down as well, clasping her majesty's hand. "You don't have to be afraid no more, we will all be with you. Now and forever, your majesty."

And lastly, a boy kneeled as well, his long grey silver locks braided down his back, his lavender and grayish eyes glistening in the moonlight. "We vowed to protect you. Let us be your knight your majesty."

The little girl sighed softly, she had an inkling feeling this was the reason why the elder children of the nobles called her off to the side. Her red eyes glowed softly under the moonlight as she looked up at them.

"We shall be forever cursed, are you sure?" She exclaimed. "What of your family?"

The older female, clearly the leader of the four looked up at the birthday girl. "We are sure your majesty. Though we may be forgotten, we have gained honor for our family. We have no regrets."

"Very well then." She gazed at them all, rising up. "Kisa, Kyo, Momiji and Ayame, from this day forward, I bind you to me, eternally as my Knights."

The all nodded, having already accepted their fate. "Thank you, your majesty." They all proclaimed together, their voice strong, ready for the trials to come.

"Well now, just for today. I'm still Juuri Kuran. Eldest daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran. So, no majesty just yet. Okay?" She winked at them as she headed for the door.

They all chuckled, nodding in agreement. "As you wish, Juuri sama."

"Good, I want to play one last time with my precious little brother." And she hurried off, to where her little brother waited. "Ah, there you are Kana-chan. Let's play while we wait for the cake alright?"

"Hai, onne sama!" The five year old boy nodded his head vigorously as he grasps his big sisters hand. Holding tightly to it, fearing if he let go, he would never see her again. Little did he know how true his thoughts were. And it would be years later before he found out the fate of his beloved elder sister.

**~Reminisce~ **

The dorm president sighed wistfully as he grasp the petals of lilacs from the air above him. "She'll be twenty-two this year."

"Eh, Kaname kun. Who will be twenty-two?" Takuma, the vice president asked from behind the only Kuran heir.

"Nothing Ichijou. Nothing." Kaname said, his back to the curious blonde.

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyways! About the spring festival. I was thinking of copying the human's Sakura festival. What do you think? Dinner outside, watching the flowering trees in full bloom, some dancing and things of that sorts. Romantic isn't it? You can even call Yuuki can to come!" Takuma chuckled to himself. Wondering if Kaname would ask her out right. Even if that means it might be spoiled because Kiryuu would be there no doubt.

"I'll leave such matters to you Ichijou. Do as you want."

"You're no fun Kaname kun. At least give me a smile, or gleefully agree with my suggestions."

A sudden snap fluttered behind him as branches began to fall down for no reason. Leaving Takuma scared for his life.

"I was just joking! Joking I say! No need to get testy!" Takuma sighed whispering to himself, "Your becoming more like a woman in menopause. Never know what'll set you off."

"I heard that Ichijou."

"Uh, ha ha ha! Just ignore me."

"I think I shall."

"Hey! That's not what I meant by ignoring! Hey! Wait! Kaname kun! Really! I still need your signature to approve of it! Wait up I said!" Takuma raced to catch up with future last vampire prince.

**~Savior~**

"Aww, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Yuuki pointed to the sweets shop nearby.

"Ug, if you're hungry, you should eat real food, not sweets." Zero grumbled.

"But there's this new parfait I wanted to try!" Yuuki whinned.

"I prefer ramen then to that junk you call food."

Yuuki pouted and huffed, folding her arms over her shoulder, "You really are no fun. Fine, let's go get some ramen. Your treat."

"How did it come to that?" Zero all but growled under his breath? He wanted to save some money for some parts for his weapon.

"Because I have to eat ramen and not the new exclusive choco parfait they have today."

"What kind of crazy reason is that?"

"It just is. So give up already."

"Fine, fine, let's go already." Zero lead her to his favorite ramen stand, just around the block, down the alley way.

It didn't take them long to notice something was amiss, thick fogs were coming out of the ground itself. And the air felt heavy. Even the scenery seemed to changing. Like to scenery over one another, one is the alleyway they came through, another looked like a frozen wasteland, white and blue.

"Is it a vampire?" Yuuki asked, grabbing Artermis.

"I don't know. Something isn't right about this. It's not . . . like a vampire. . It just . . don't feel like a vampire either. Be on your guard Yuuki."

"Alright Zero." She trembled a little. This was a little bit strange. She's fought with a few vampires since becoming a Perfect, and none of them seemed to have this kind of ability. Was it a pureblood's doing?

"Something's coming." Zero alerted her, waking her from her daze.

Holding tightly to Artermis, she prepared herself for whatever it is coming.

It was a strange feeling, she could even taste it. Something vast beyond her knowledge, ancient and bitter, tumbling over itself in a rush like a wave of the ocean. And it grew stronger as it advanced, like an avalanche, burying everything white in its wake. She closed her eyes in fear.

Then it struck, washing through the alleyway, sweeping away everything, obliterating any sound except for itself, it consumed everything and anything. She opened her eyes and saw what happened. Blue-white ethereal light, frozen bodies, time seemed to have stopped for all but them. The whole world was suddenly struck by . . .

_Silence._

There were no sounds, just their breathing.

"What's going on? Zero, is it a pureblood?"

"I . . . I don't know Yuuki. I've never heard any of them with this kind of power."

Then a new sound came from behind them.

It was a deep rumble, like the echo of a train from a distant. The sound seemed to travel up her spine before it broke into an audible growl. A deep and vibrating growl.

"It's here." Zero pulled out his gun towards the sound, and gasp at what he saw. "What the!"

Yuuki too turned, and froze when she saw it at the end of the street.

It looked like a cat but much larger, well, more like a cat man, for it stood on its hind legs. It was taller than the Headmaster, much taller. Its black fur rippled with huge muscles, as if hundreds of crawling snakes lived under the midnight coat. Just thinking of it like that made her skin crawl, she hated snakes.

A black panther, she remembered about it when she was in the library looking for something to write a book report about. But this creature definitely didn't look as if it had escaped from any circus. What circus had a panther that walked on two legs?

Then from behind them, a growing chorus of hisses grew in intensity. She turned to glance back at them; wriggling black forms were fanning out of the white blanket of nothingness that surrounded them, as if herding them towards the cat like beast. "Zero, I think we're surrounded."

"Damn. I don't think they are vampires." Zero said grimly.

"I'm starting to think that too." Yuuki agreed, "Now what?"

"We fight."

" . . Alright."

The cat like beast leaned forward, and they can see just how large it is just by watching how wide it shoulder was, it was the size of both of them put close together, if not more. Then, its height is possibly more then what they had guessed originally. They were screwed; there was no other word for it.

The sound of a gun ranged in the whitened alleyway. And the growl of an angry cat beast came nearer as it rushed forward for them. Long black claws came straight for them; it seemed the cat beast could elongate its claws at will, but how far? They didn't want to know, right now, surviving was all they could think off. And the gun didn't seem to faze the beast at all; in fact, the bullet seems to just go through it.

"Nothing's working Zero!" Yuuki screamed as she ducked the claw once again, but she was to slow, it had scratched her right cheek already.

Zero kept on firing, cursing as the bullet seemed to just go through, disappearing either in it, or behind it, he couldn't tell. Just what exactly is this beast? If it's not a vampire, then what is that thing? Because he wasn't thinking, or it had caught him by surprised, he found himself trapped between wall and the cat beast. "Damn."

Suddenly from above him, a voice, "Duck! Hurry!"

Without thinking he ducked and rolled to the side, crashing into Yuuki who was trying to get up by using the wall as leverage. "Oomph."

The sound of flesh being cut, bones cleaving, and the cry of the cat beast vibrated between the walls of the alleyway. The hissing sound of the shapeless black blobs looked as if was retreating, along with the whiteness that came with it.

"That was close, are you two alright?"

When they looked up, they were surprised to see a young girl holding a long spear like weapon in her hands. Smiling down at them, but under her lips, two gleaming fangs protruded out.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out at night for little kids?"

Zero growled lightly at her, the event being replayed in his mind, and the thought of being saved by a little girl, a vampire no less irked him deeply. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

The girl laughed rubbing the back of her head, "Ah, your right, I guess it's easy to be misunderstood in this body."

Yuuki jabbed Zero in the ribs and apologized to the little girl. "We are greatly grateful you saved us." Again she poked him in the head, and heard Zero gruff "Yeah yeah, thanks."

The girl titled her head at them both, seeming to examine then before she broke out in a grin. "No problem, we are glad that you are safe, but really. Tonight is not a safe night for children. You should head home quickly."

"But, what about you?" Yuuki could not help but be concerned for the girl, she didn't know why, but she felt something. What it was she did not know, but it was not an unpleasant something.

"I must do my duty little one. Don't worry." The girl only smiled. "I'll be alright, now hurry, it's getting dangerous for those that can walk in this hour."

"What are you talking about?" Zero butted in, there was something this kid, this child was hiding, and he wanted to know. Especially when vampires are concerned.

"Mm, it's not safe to talk here, not really, when we meet again, if we can meet again, I'll explain. Fair?" The girl tilted her head to the white haired boy, while her eyes seems to be eyeing something at the corner of the block.

Zero nodded, he'll let it go once. "Cross Academy."

"Cross academy?"

"That's the school we go to!" Yuuki quipped up, it's unusual for Zero to, invite anyone, much less a vampire.

"Ah, a school huh. I've always wondered what it's like. Alright. If I have free time. I'll see you. But I can't make a promise. My duty comes first above all else, even before me."

Zero nodded, looking down. Hearing the devotion of duty in a child so small touched something in his chest. It's not that long ago, he was just like that. Devoted to duty, nothing else mattered. "Alright."

The girl looked to them, and nodded, running into the whiteness that seemed to be running away.

"I wonder if she'll come." Yuuki wondered.

"Who knows." Zero answered truthfully.

"You know." Yuuki looked at Zero.

"What?" Zero almost glared.

"You didn't point your gun at her."

All he could do was huff. And Yuuki dragged him out the alleyway laughing.

**~0000000000~**

Well that does it for the night for me.

As you can see, this is just the beginning, the story is just starting.

Things will clear out in the next chapter, hopefully ne?

Should I continue? That's up to you guys. I could use your inputs.

**Author's notes:**

"Your Highness", I believe is the proper form of address for a prince or princess.

While, "Your Majesty", indicates a king or queen.


	2. School

Moonie here, giving you the next chapter.

Please note, English is my second to third language. So if there is any weirdness, forgive me. The dictionary, thesaurus, and spell check can only do so much for me. But I will make it as readable and enjoyable for you.

Second note, yes, the girl's name is Juuri Kuran. Following royal (or for the ridiculously rich and fabulous people) protocol, I believe the elder child take's on the name of their parent before them, like a legacy, or heirloom type of thing. So if you got confused, I'm sorry, I should have cleared that up.

Her mannerism is that of royalty, I will try to keep her highborn speech to a minimum, though that would be hard. She is after all of royal descent. Remember, they do not speak in one person, but more than one. Hence, the royal We will be used A LOT! Oh, and Us. Must be tiring to speak as if your more than one person. Hopefully I catch myself before saying I, when I know she would say We or Us.

Scarlet Moon does not own 'Vampire Knight', Matsuri Hino does. I don't have that kind of money to buy it, so don't sue me!

Also, there will be ideas from 'Dance of the Vampire Bund' in here, and that story belongs to Nozomu Tamaki sama.

**Chapter Two**

_**The Gift of Forever**_

"**The stars of fate sleep within your breast.**

**Look only to yourself for rescue.**

**Resolve**

**She alone is your Goddess."**

**Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller**

A small girl was crouched down low, balancing with ease upon the beams high above the church's ceiling. Eyes closed, she listened to the easing rain drops outside, and the low hum of the clerics below as they start their hymn.

"It is an odd sight to see the Ruler of the Night in such a holy place." A man with long braided silver grey hair crouched down as well close to the girl. Lavender-grey eyes looks down, watching the pastor begin his daily morning prayer.

"We find it soothing after a long night. How goes your end Ayame?" Red eyes slowly open to slits; eyes watching the pastor bless his congregation.

"You were right your majesty. There is a sudden abundance of them here. Kisa and Kyo are currently patrolling the west and eastern boarder as we speak, they will notify us if they find anything out of place. Momiji reports that it is quiet up north." The man looks at the girl before him. "What are you trying to do here anyway your Majesty?"

"Preparing for battle I suppose."

"What?"

The girl chuckled lightly to herself, "But the only real reason We here today, is to see him again, and the apparent new addition it seems."

"It is forbidden your Majesty." The man looked at her with worry.

"Fear not, the law of the past no longer binds Us. We live for the present and the future. And it is time for a change. My Children are tired of the discrimination. From the ashes of the past, We shall raise a new kingdom for them to call home."

The man was silent, and then he bowed his head. "If it is your wish, then we will back you up every step of the way your Majesty."

"Wknew you would agree." The girl stands up, walking straight across the beams of the ceiling. "Help dress Us up Ayame, I shall be going to school this morning."

"School? What for?" The man followed behind her.

"We've been invited, and who are We to turn down such a lovely offer." Suddenly squealing, "We wish to wear one of those cute school uniforms Ayame! That cute sailor suited one! Mm, should We add glasses as well? Oh! And twin pigtails! How exciting! This would be the very first time We get to be out with others during day light hours!"

The man shook his head laughing at her apparent joy, "I'm sure I can find something appropriate your Majesty."

"Well then, let us hurry, the day is just beginning. We wish to partake in the human's everyday life trend!"

"Only you would think school is fun your Majesty."

"School is the home of knowledge! One must put it to good use." Jumping out the opened stained glass window, she greeted the rising sun with open arms. "To bask in sunlight, it is Our greatest wishes come true."

The man gasps, catching up to her, holding onto her shoulder. "Your Majesty! Please tell me you applied the sun-blocking gel thoroughly!"

"We would hope so; it's not so easy to do my back alone." The girl giggled.

Suddenly a coat was placed over her head, covering her body immediately. "Please your Majesty, don't be so reckless. That gel only temporarily keeps your cells from being destroyed by sunlight." The man sighed out in relief seeing her body completely covered in his coat's shadow. "I know it lets you realize your once abandoned dream, of once again being under the daylight hours. But your life is more precious to us, don't jeopardize yourself. We will all be alone and lost without your light."

The girl reached her hand up, caressing his cheek above her head. "Forgive Us Ayame, We've made you worry. We shall be good. Let us go home now."

"As you wish." He kneeled down, allowing her to sit upon his shoulder like a seat before rising to his full height. "Shall I add a lunch basket?"

"Oh! That would be so wonderful Ayame! It would be as if We really were in school!" The girl clapped her hands merrily, humming a hymn the choir just sang earlier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You mean I woke up super early this morning for nothing?" Yuuki exasperated with a huff. "Why was class cancelled today again?"

Zero sighed out tiredly, "If you weren't talking so much, you would have heard it in the intercom, there was some traffic accident early this morning, some of the teachers were in it."

Yuuki looked at him suddenly serious, "You don't think it was that thing last night do you?"

Zero shake his head, "From what I can understand from that girl. It seems it only comes out at night."

"Mmm, I guess it makes sense. I wonder what it is though. We know it isn't a vampire, but a vampire was hunting it. Maybe Kaname sama knows something about it?" Yuuki asked.

Zero only huffed in reply. "If he knows something, I doubt he'll tell anyways."

Yuuki only sighed; it was always like this when Kaname sama's name was involved in any discussion between the two. Why can't they just try to be friends, or more friendly? Isn't this school about closing the gap between the two races?

There was a sound from the trees above them. Alerted, the two had their hand on their weapon.

"Whose there!" Zero was ready to pull his gun.

And that's when, the leaves exploded, and something dropped from the branches. Well, someone was currently hanging upside down from the branches, facing the other way.

"Boo! Oh! Now where did those children go? Did We scare them off?" A girl dangling upside down was turning her head left and right looking around.

Zero, whose face was red at the sight that was before him turn away quickly. For the girl was upside down, in a dress no less, leaving him to see just what exactly was under a girl's skirt.

Yuuki coughed, staring at a pant's with a lion's head print on it, she almost giggled, she had one just like that, but nobody needed to know that. "Behind you."

The girl turned her body and head around. "Oh! There you two are! Hmm, what is the matter with him? Why has he become so red up to the roots of his hair? Did We shock him so badly that he's become ill?"

Yuuki smiled, "Um, well, he is a guy after all. I think . . . seeing someone's pants gave him quite a shock?"

The girl swung her body back and forth, till the momentum was fast enough for her to do a full flip and land before them. She was grinning ear to ear. "Ohh, it is his first time seeing a girl's pants? How so very cute and innocent! Well how was it? Did Our undergarment excite you?" Her voice was teasing.

Zero turned his head in a rush to shout out, "Of course not!"

The girl only giggled more, "He is blushing so strongly! Ah! To have a guy blush over Our undergarment! It makes Us so glad! We had thought our body does nothing to a man's imagination." The girl held her cheeks smiling brightly.

Yuuki just laughed, seeing, for the first time a very embarrassed and speechless Zero. And she couldn't help but feel comfortable with this vampire. She was different from the others, were the others were cold; she was warm. "Ah, I keep forgetting to ask you something."

The girl turned her head to her, "What is that child, if I can answer, I shall give it."

Yuuki blushed, not knowing why, having those eyes look at her so adoringly. "Your name, can I know your name." Blinking at her sudden question she blushed hotter, "Oh, how rude of me! I should say my name first huh? My name is Yuuki, Yuuki Cross."

The girl tried her name, "Yuuki, how very beautiful, fitting it is." She smiled at her, "A gentle princess indeed."

Yuuki felt hot, but good inside hearing her say that, "thank you."

"Our name is Juuri…," she concentrated a bit, then shaking her head once, "Call Us Juuri. But tell no one, okay?"

Yuuki tilt her head, but felt rather honored, "I promise! You can count on me! My lips are zipped!"

The girl chuckled, then look to the boy, still smiling at him, "And you, young hunter?"

Zero blinked, how she knew, "Zero, Zero Kiiryu."

"Ah, from that clan. You must be formidable indeed, for someone so young. Your parents must be proud."

Zero looked down, quiet, "Do you think so?" He didn't know why, but hearing her answer would mean a lot to him. Though he didn't understand why he couldn't feel any hatred or anger towards this child-like vampire.

"Of course, what parents are not proud of their children? Do not think for a moment they would not." Juuri nodded to herself, "Well now! We've come to visit thee, wilst thou show Us thine school? We are so very excited We even came prepared and dressed like a student!" She held high a rather big basket, "Look! We even brought lunch for three persons!" She smiled brightly to herself. "Ah, eating under a shady tree at school. It's a dream come true!"

Zero sighed, but didn't seem to disagree to her wishes, "Will you tell us about last night if we do this ridiculous school tour?"

Juuri nodded once, "We keep Our promises."

"Ohh! A school tour! We can even show her our school's 7 mysteries! Now I'm really excited!" Yuuki suddenly jump for joy.

"Don't tell me you believe in that crap Yuuki." Zero eyed her.

"What? It's a mystery! I think it's cool! A bit scary but cool!" Yuuki grabbed Juuri's hand. "Well let's start our tour! The school is having an off day today, so no one is here to bother us!"

"Alright! We can play school to!" Juuri exclaimed.

"Uh, play school on a no school day?" Yuuki sweated, "Are you serious? Who would want to do something like that?"

"Us? We have never been to, or entered a school till today." Juuri gave her the puppy eyes, even managed to squeeze some tears out, "You would not like to see Us ha-happy?" She even sniffed at the right time.

Yuuki panicked, "Ah no no! I want to see you happy! Haha, sure we'll play school, right Zero!" Punching him one on the rib with that, you will play along or else look.

"Why am I in this?"

"Because you want to know the truth right! So just agree with me!" Yuuki pouted.

Zero gave up, once Yuuki had an idea, you were stuck seeing it through. And he was always in the middle of her scheme regardless of his wishes. "Fine, let's get on with it."

"Alright! This way Juuri san! This is our school!" She pointed to the tall, big building behind her, "Cross Academy! It houses the elementary division all the way to college!"

"We cannot wait to enjoy Our first day in school!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Phew 6 pages! Go me! VK chapter is done, now I have to work on 'The Lion and the Rabbit'

This We and Our is going to be tiring! But it feels so Castlevania this way! *fufufu*

What 7 mystery is Yuuki going to show? Zero doesn't know if he wants to point a gun to her head or not. And, the reaction of Cross Kaien in seeing Juuri! Me oh my!

And yes, Juuri is actually 22, even if her body seems to be stuck in an 8-9 year old body! So that means Kaname is 19! 3 years apart, with Yuuki being 16? 3 is our lucky number!


End file.
